Heretofore, it has been known to provide labels with indicia on one face thereof and a pressure sensitive adhesive on the opposite face thereof, the labels being mounted on a carrier web from which the labels are adapted to be peeled and applied to a surface such as a package, container, and the like. After all the labels have been removed from the carrier web, the web is usually discarded.
It has also been known to provide sheets of paper with heat activated indicia wherein the indicia is transferred from the paper to a fabric surface, such as a skirt, when heat is applied to the reverse side of the paper sheet.
After considerable research and experimentation, the multi-function label and carrier web of the present invention has been devised which combined the concepts of a pressure sensitive adhesive label, a carrier web, and heat transferrable indicia into a single unit or assembly wherein the carrier web performs the two-fold function of a carrier for a label having a pressure sensitive adhesive on one face thereof, and as a carrier for heat transferrable indicia. The label and carrier web assembly of the present invention comprises, essentially, a carrier web having heat transferrable indicia on one face thereof, and a release coating on the opposite face thereof for protecting the pressure sensitive adhesive face of a label mounted thereon. By this construction and arrangement, the label can be peeled from the carrier web and adhered to another surface, and heat can be applied to the release coating face of the carrier web to cause the heat activated indicia to be transferred from the carrier web to another surface. When an appliance, such as a household iron or heat transfer press, is employed for applying heat to the heat activated indicia, the release coating acts as a lubricant to prevent the sticking of the iron or heat transfer press to the carrier web.